


Sleepy lover

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni comes home to find Mats asleep in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy lover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, long before I shipped them. So if it's not very good i'm sorry.

Benedikt arrives home after his late shift at work its eleven pm when he finally pulls his car down the drives, switches off the engine and walks towards the front door of the house he shared with his boyfriend Mats Hummels. He opened the front door the slammed it shut and locking it.

“Mats” Benedikt called out, hearing no reply he made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared eyes drawing straight to Mats who was fast asleep at the edge of the bed covers thrown over his legs, dark hair plastered all over his face and his mouth open slightly, Benedikt thought he looked perfect like this.

Benedikt took the time to remove his clothes, first removing his shirt folding it up and laying it across the back of the chair, next came his suite trousers. He stayed in his boxer shorts, Benedikt took one last glance down at Mats then cursed slightly the bed was against the wall, Mats was curled up in a ball on the front edge. Benedikt gently stood on the bed climbing over Mats limbs Benedikt glanced down at him again he looked so cute when- Benedikt’s thoughts were cut short when toppled over and slammed down into the bed with a loud curse. Mats still asleep rolled into Benedikt’s arm only then did he start to wake…

“Benni” Mats smiled “you’re home”

Benedikt blushed his whole face turning red “sorry”

“it’s ok, I must have fallen asleep waiting” Mats shrugged

“You look so hot when you sleep”

“I want you to fuck me” Mats whispered

“what?”

“You heard” Mats smirked as he reached down and pulled off his own boxer shorts and tossed them on the floor, when Benedikt didn’t move, Mats climbed under the duvet and crawled across to Benedikt’s open legs, gently pulling down the other man’s boxer shorts and tossing them into the pile with his own Mats went down on Benedikt taking as much of him into his mouth as possible and bobbing his head up and down then bringing his mouth up and suckling on the head then pulling out to lick at the vein on the underside only then to take him into his mouth once again bobbing his head up and down as fast as possible.

“Mats” Benedikt groaned tapping on his shoulder “Stop i’ll come”

Mats bobbed his head up and down more then pulled off his mouth and climbing back out of the duvet “you going to fuck me now?”

Benedikt laughed “I guess, lay on your back”

Mats did as he was told instantly laying down on top of the covers locking eyes with Benedikt as he licked his lips.

Benedikt leaned over Mats and opened the draw next to the younger man’s head retrieving a bottle of lube, poring a decent amount onto his fingers he brought them down to Mats’ holes teasing him slightly by rubbing his ringer around the ring, just entering the tip of his finger then stalling making Mats wither and thrust up his hips, Benedikt laughed and pushed in the rest of his finger twisting it around a couple of times then thrusting into him with it, fucking him a couple of times then adding a second digits repeating his earlier twisting motions then thrusting into him with them again, thrusting five or six times then going deeper searching for the weak spot inside Mats it took him a couple of seconds then he brushed past the sensitive spot drawing a low long groan from Mats then he removed his fingers.

Benedikt poured the remainder of the lube onto his cock then jerking himself a couple of times spreading the liquid from head to base moaning giving himself some attention only stopping when Mats coughed impatiently. Benedikt lined up his cock with Mats hole pulling up his legs and stretching them apart Mats gripped his ankles in each hand then groaning in shock as Benedikt used this moment to start to push in, Mats groaned again feeling himself stretch to accommodate Benedikt’s cock it felt amazing it’s not that they hadn’t had sex before because it was a regular thing but it’s usually Mats who’s on top. Benedikt groaned as he slid into the hilt Mats’ tight heat felt great around his cock, Benedikt gave Mats two full seconds to adjust then pulling out and slamming back in so fast Mats felt the pain before he had even realised anything had happened, Benedikt started a quick shallow pace to tease Mats push in then pull out, Mats groaned in frustration over and over eventually Benedikt took pitty on the younger man and thrust back into the hilt then slamming into him deep, hard and fast so fast the sound of skin slapping was audible in the room, Benedikt changed the angle slightly and found what he was looking for the loud groan from Mats the tell tale sign, Benedikt aimed for Mats’ prostate with every thrust hitting it nearly every time Mats reached down and jerked himself off to the same pace as Benedikt’s thrusts it didn’t take much for Mats to fall apart one more hard slam onto his prostate and his whole body shook as he came with a loud groan, body going limp. Benedikt moaned as he felt Mats’ hole squeeze around his cock nearly sending him over the edge but Benedikt managed a couple more had thrust until he came himself inside Mats’ heat, Benedikt contuined to fuck into Mats as he cock stayed hard but only managing three or four then pulling put his limp cock and rolling to the side.

“I love feeling you inside me” Mats blushed

Benedikt laughed and took Mats’ shaking body into his arms “I love being inside you”

“I really tried to stay awake” Mats shrugged

“it’s ok we fucked in the end”

“I love you so much Benni”

“I love you Mats, more than you will never know”


End file.
